Funerals and a plan
by poppymore124
Summary: Aura has lived her life with a mystery. people she had once loved had died. no one knows how or why but she will find out, no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Funerals and a Plan

The Start

The wind sweeping past my hair as I stood on that hill. No words could ever describe how I felt at that moment. My dear friend had died, the only person I could ever trust. She was like my older sister but better than any sister ever imaged. We had much in common better than my family. But as I stood there I knew this was the start of something much more.

I was just five when it all started. I was just sitting in my room when I heard my mum scream, I ran down the hall which was brightly lit and into the kitchen. My dear mother was on the floor blood gushing from her neck spilling onto the floor boards, my dad came through the door at that moment and saw my mother on the floor. I didn't know what was happening, why she was on the floor? Why she had blood coming out of her body?. 'Come on little one, we must leave' my dad said, he dropped his heavy shopping bag and grabbed everything he could and put it in our shiny new car. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, but I didn't want to leave my mother alone but I did what my dad asked. We got into the car and drove away past all the houses and onto the high way. 'Dad, why did we leave mum alone?' I asked

'Mum is going to take care of our house why we go away for a while' he said as he sped down the high way. At times I thought we were going to crash. But there was no slowing down.


	2. friends and family

Friends and Family

We moved from place to place over the years, but then settled down in a small town called Angel Wings. Here was only one school but not many children. It seemed like a pleasant place to live but for me it was like being in hell. Everywhere there was dust and sand maybe even a patch of grass. No one else minded but me. As I grew up over the years I never forgot what happen to my mother. As I learned new things I learned that my mother was dead and we were never going back home!

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aura, happy birthday to you' my dad sang. It was my birthday and I was turning fifteen, it had been ten years now that my mother had died. The only people I invited were my best friends Ava and Coco. I met Ava first and she introduced me to Coco. We then became best friends. My father fell in love with Ava's mum and in the end they were married. Ava was okay with the whole thing but not me, I hated the whole thing, I loved being round Ava more but I liked my real mother she was different not like anyone I had ever met.

A few nights after my birthday I was hanging out with Ava at the pond when our dad came running out of nowhere towards us. 'Where's Emily?' he said while he tried to catch his breath.

'She's not with us!' I said.

'I haven't seen her since yesterday' Ava replied.

'she hasn't come back yet!' our father yelled as he ran away. Ava and I followed him. We looked for hours when finally Jack came running screaming my name 'Aura, AURA!' he worked with his dad in a little shop down the road, he was the same height as me, he had light olive skin and dark brown hair but blue eyes. I thought he was cute but all the girls wanted to date him so I knew I had no chance. 'Aura we found Emily in your barn!' he said 'but she's… dead.' Ava started to cry, she fell to the ground with a thump. Dad just stood there and said nothing, I was about to say something when 'Aura stay here with Ava and Jack' my dad said as he walked away. It seemed Emily had suffered the same fate as my mother.

Later that day my dad told me to go for a long walk. An hour later when I came back our front door was wide open I slowly walked in, I stopped when I saw nothing, there was nothing there my dad had packed everything up and left without me I walked around the house and found a note on the floor I picked it up and it said…


	3. Chapter 2

Different friends!

I read the note over and over again, I couldn't believe what I just read.

_**To my darling daughter Aura**_

_**I am sorry to say but I must leave you behind and take your step-sister away, I will never see you again but I just want you to know I have always loved you and your mother. I'm only going away because I want you to be safe what ever happens to me or your sister please remember I will always love you. I want you to go live with Jack and help out in their shop!**_

_**From your only Father XXXX**_

My knees dropped to the floor, still in my hand was the note, the note I never wanted, the note I feared and the note which told me my past and future. A few minutes later Jack ran through the door, he saw me kneeling down on the floor and said 'I just read the note your dad left me, so where is he?'

'HE'S GONE!' I yelled. Jack walked over to me and grabbed the note out of my hand, he started to read it out loud. He finally stopped and got up pulling me with him his warm skin pressing against me. He dragged me outside and dropped me on the grass 'Please get up and come with me!' he said softly.

'Never, he left me!' I said

'But now you have me, and my dad to look after you' he said softly. I finally got up and we walked slowly down the road, Jack tried to hold my hand but I pulled away. We said nothing to each other, I stopped when I saw Jack's dad coming towards us. I stood there and said nothing like I was frozen.


	4. Chapter 3

Is it Love?

Jack's dad was a tall man with olive skin and black hair. He stopped when he saw me. 'If you're coming to live with us, then you have to work in the shop!' he said. I just stood there not knowing what to say. 'Dad she's still sad, but she will start tomorrow with me!' Jack said back to his father, at that point Jack's father didn't want to hear any more, he brushed past me and kept walking. 'I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know what to say!' I said as I cried.

'It's okay, come on lets go home, I mean to my house but it will be yours to!'

'I know I don't care if you call it home around me' I said. We walked up the stairs and onto the porch, jack pulled the door open for me and I walked in. their house was very neat and very clean I guess Jack does the cleaning because his dad is always dirty. Jack walked through the hall and stopped when he got to the last room, he opened the door and showed me in.

The room was pink, light was pouring in through the windows, and a small bookcase next to my bed. This was even better than my old room I thanked Jack and closed the door. I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Jack**

I couldn't hear anything, I started to worry so I opened the door slowing then I saw her on her bed, her beautiful long hair across the pillow, I walked into the room trying not to make a sound. I walked over to her bed and sat down, tucking her under the covers. She woke at the moment and I fell off the bed. 'Are you okay?' she said, 'and what are you doing in my room?'

'I'm fine thanks!' I said as I picked myself up off the floor, 'I was just tucking you in, I'm sorry I'll leave!'

She grabbed my hand as I turned around, 'Please don't go' she said

'But I thought you hated me?' I said as I turned around to face her.

'Why would I hate you?' she got up out of bed and let go of my hand

'Because you never talk to me!' I said back to her, she stared into my eyes. I've never seen her this close to me before. Her lips nearly touching mine 'I…., sorry I have to go!' she ran through the house and outside. I fell to the floor, why didn't I just tell her I loved her? What if she doesn't love me? What if she does hate me? Was that what she was trying to tell me? I didn't move I just sat there.

_**Aura**_

I ran out the door and down the stairs, I tripped on someone's foot and fell to the ground. I rolled over and cleaned myself up, someone put out their hand and helped me up, it was Jack's dad 'Where you off to in a hurry?' he said

'I…I don't know, but I must go!' I ran off, I could feel his eyes piercing into my back. I didn't notice where I was going I just kept running. I ran for a few more minutes then stopped I realized I made ran all the way to water log park. I've always loved water log park, it's full of different animals and I love watching them because they don't mind me watching. SNAP a twig broke, I turned around to see a tall man standing right in front of me, he looked so pale he had light brown hair and red eyes, he was wearing a grey vest I looked closer at the vest and saw some blood, at that moment he noticed me staring at the vest.

It all happened to fast, he pushed me and I flew backwards and crashed into a tree, I knocked my head so hard it started to bleed, he came closer to me his face was close to mine when he said 'Do you know what I am or who I am?' his minty breath made my eyes water. I looked up at him and managed to say something 'I don't know who you are, but I know you're not human!' I spat at his face and that seemed to make him angrier,

'Well your right about the human part Aura!' he said. I was confused, how did he know my name? if he wasn't a human then what was he? 'I'm a….VAMPIRE!' he started to laugh, and then he just turned around and left me there. I have read books about Vampires but I never knew they were still living in this world. But what I still didn't know was how he knew my name and why didn't he kill me?


End file.
